Angel Reborn
by Real-Thing
Summary: Placed 4 years after the final episode... Angel Investigations gains some old members and some new ones. Including THE NEXT RULERS OF HELL!
1. A Girl

LA, USA – Naomi Beach – 1997  
  
The waves crashed up against the rocks loudly, as a faint crying sound interrupted the bare beach's peace. The darkness of the night started to lurk away as the sun peaked over the horizon. The child was small and wrapped in a musty old bed sheet, which had become wet from the water that had come up and touched it. The little girl showed small bits of pale blue hair on her peach skull.  
  
Masco walked across the beach muttering to him self when suddenly a low whimpering sound came into his ears. He'd heard that sound before…a baby? What would a baby be doing out here at this time? His dark green feet raced across the sand over to the scared creature. He leaned over and picked up the tiny child. His leathery skin was hard and tough compared to the young ones tender flesh.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you for this gift!" Masco said quietly to the sky trying not to wake the now sleeping child. Gently he rocked the little girl as he walked away into the night.  
  
LA, USA – Hyperion Hotel - 2007  
  
"So are we going to do it?" Spike asked Angel plainly about a new case they'd been asked about.  
  
"I don't know. Do you think we should?" Angel replied in a bored brood as he fiddled with the new computer he'd gotten for his office. Banging his fist against the desk he muttered in frustration, "How in the world do I do that?"  
  
"What are you doing?" Spike asked in a curious voice as he came around and looked at the computer screen.  
  
"I'm trying to make a list of everyone we've helped over the years but this help bar isn't helping me!" he said banging in a line of keys listed in the help bar.  
  
"Let me see!" Spike said pushing Angel out of the way right before the door to the office flew open and the two's eyes jolted up.  
  
Cordy? Suddenly what had been a boring day of moaning and once again grieving had become very interesting. How in the world could this be? It's wasn't possible! Except it must have been because she was there standing in the doorway of the Hyperion's main office.  
  
"Angel! Oh my god! Thank goodness you're here!" she said as she rushed over a wrapped him in a tight hug. "I was dead one moment then suddenly I was standing in the cemetery with some teenager." She finished, finally letting go of Angel and looking at Spike. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Teenager? What do you mean?" Angel asked stunned and confused at the same time.  
  
Cordy nodded as she sat down on top of the desk. "Yea. Shoulder length blue hair, long brown jacket, ripped jeans. You know her?" she explained like she used to do with the visions. "And oh yeah, she had a green shirt that had three X's across It." She added in quickly.  
  
"Why the hell would we know her?" Spike asked in disgust as he started fiddling with the computer again. "Oh My God! This thing really doesn't help!"  
  
"Here let me see." Cordy said moving in front of spike and looking at the screen. "Oh this is really simple actually. You just click this and this and this." She said typing in the keys. "And there you go!" she said moving out of the way then looking around.  
  
"What do you mean you were standing in a cemetery?" Angel asked trying to gain Cordy's attention again.  
  
Cordy looked back up Angel again, "Exactly what I said, One moment I was up in heaven the next I was standing on a the muddy grass dressed like I had just went to the mall or something." Cordy answered using her hands to show her outfit of jeans and a pink baby doll t-shirt.  
  
Angel looked her over and saw what she meant. "Did she say anything to you? Tell you who she is by any chance?" he questioned trying to figure out anything he could.  
  
"Actually she did say one thing, 'You were brought back by the higher power now go where you are needed.' You know what she meant?" she answered after thinking for a moment. "So where's Wes?"  
  
Angel looked down, "You mean you didn't see him?" But it just caused a bunch of sad faces of pity and sadness. Buckets of tension were filling quickly and Cordy easily caught on, "No, no! He can't be! You're kidding right? Right!?" she yelled in grief and finally noticing how horrible it was here compared to where ever it was that she'd gone to.  
  
None of them knew what to say and their throats were all tied into knots as they went back to his death.  
  
"Yea, he's gone." Angel said causing tears to start falling from Cordy's eyes. "He died fighting the good fight. Like you guys were determined to fight even when it got rough." Angel said trying to make her understand in the best possible way he could. "We buried him in the same cemetery as you actually. We thought he'd like to be laid to rest near another of the ones who fought the battle of good. Next to Fred as well." He said as sorrow filled his voice.  
  
Choking back some tears Cordy tried to put on a smile. "I guess it isn't that small of a cloud up there." She sobbed. "So yea, this girl was really freaky and just watched as I walked away. By the way did I mention her eyes; they were like a weird silverish-gray that I could see even in the dark. Weird hey?" she said trying to smile away the sadness.  
  
Spike looked out the window at the sky. The sky was pitch black but if you looked down a few inches the skyline was covered in the lights of LA.  
  
Bang! The door crashed open as a boy burst through.  
  
"Where is she?" he demanded from the lounge of the Hyperion. "Where is she!?" he yelled out at the top of his lungs.  
  
Angel, Spike and Cordy rushed into the lounge from the office. The boy pushed past Angel and Spike and Moved straight in on Cordy. Cordy backed up as he moved towards her but he eventually stopped and looked at her with dark brown eyes.  
  
"You! You're the risen girl! You know where to find her!" he accused pushing her back against the wall with his hands.  
  
He couldn't have been older than 16 years of age but that didn't stop him one bit. Cordy looked over him. He was wearing a red long-sleeved button up shirt and kick-ass leather pants with his dark brown hair gelled up at the front and his black business shoes gleaming in the artificial lights of the Hyperion.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cordy asked in a strong tone as she tried to hide the fact that she'd been startled by the boy's confidence. "Who do you think you are barging into here like that?" she demanded back at him.  
  
A smirk rose on the boy's face as he tried to think up the reasons why His girl would raise such a stupid girl. "You think you can question me? Well guess what? You can't! Because I am Brad Andrelan Fader, one of the four Sacred Children and you are just a risen one who's going to die again." He announced proudly. "So just tell me where she is and you can go on living your short trip back."  
  
Cordy looked at the boy with angry eyes despising his rudeness. "Who the hell are you talking about and what in the world are the Sacred Children?" she yelled with fury.  
  
"Sacred Children?" Lorne walked in just as Cordy yelled out her demanding questions.  
  
"This is the story of a girl  
  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
  
And while she looked so sad in photographs  
  
I absolutely love her when she smiles" the boy who had a second ago been demanding immediate answers burst out into the chorus of Absolutely by 9 days.  
  
"Andre! What are you doing here?" Lorne called out as soon as he heard the strong and powerful voice.  
  
The boy smiled as he looked down at his shoes. His smile was sweet and full of kindness now unlike the smirk he had been wearing a minute before. "I could ask you the same thing my good friend. When I heard you shut down I tried to find you but I was busy with a few problems of my own so I didn't have time to search enough."  
  
"You're still singing about her. You're still waiting for the girl you knew to come back." Lorne said with sympathy in his voice that a deaf man could have heard.  
  
"Actually she has come back." He said trying to ignore the sympathizing that Lorne had just made. "But her risen one is being a risen pain in the ass." He added moving his head towards Cordy.  
  
"Cordy! What? How? Oh no… she…" he gawked at the sight starting to remember the curse of Bowe of the Sacred Children. Andre nodded sadly. "But why us? Why would she send us and never mind Cordy, a great person might I add, through such a depressing ordeal?" He asked as the smile which had a second ago went from ear to ear disappeared and a frown appeared in it's place.  
  
Lorne looked from Cordy to Angel to Spike. Confusion struck his mind as to why the young Sacred Child had picked her to bring back. What purpose did she hold to this world?  
  
"Well who knows maybe this friend of yours wont get herself killed." he said trying to lighten the mood. He turned around to look at the wall and mouthed to him self "I hope."  
  
"So back to what I was getting at earlier," he said turning back to Cordy and directing all attention to her. "Tell me where you saw her last."  
  
Cordy looked at him totally confused by the conversation she'd just heard. "Once again, who are you talking about?" she said her voice thick and annoyed.  
  
Angel answered for Andre this time. "I think he means the girl you saw at the cemetery." Andre nodded in agreement with Angel's answer.  
  
"What cemetery? She usually hangs around the rising spot for a few days after the rising then goes to find the next. So I need to know now." he said now totally calm.  
  
"Um…Angel you're the one who took care of my preparations when I died right? You should know." She answered now calming down herself.  
  
Angel took in a deep breath still trying to grasp on to everything that had happened. 


	2. Prophecies

Yes, My next chapter is short but i liked writing it. BTW all characters from Angel and Buffy DO NOT belong to me. They belong to other people... Don't sue me because you'll earn less than you'll lose.

* * *

Lyon, France – The Gãter Hotel – 2007  
  
Buffy stared at the phone sitting on the side table near her bed. She picked it up again planning to once more try and phone Angel but she set it down for the 100th or so time that day. She missed him a lot but she knew that if she did call him her whole time in Europe trying to have a normal life would just go to waste because she'd start worrying about him and go back to California to help him.  
  
As she was staring the phone spooked her as it immediately started ringing like fate had intervened.  
  
Buffy picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Bonjour Mademoiselle Summers. A Man is on the phone requesting for you. He says it's urgent." The French lady who sat at the front desk of the hotel said in her noticeable accent.  
  
Buffy's heart started to change with almost every emotion. She wanted to talk to angel so much but she knew she shouldn't. "Oh, Angel." She whispered to herself then quickly said into the phone remembering that it was supposedly urgent. "Put him on."  
  
LA, California – Hyperion Hotel – 2007  
  
Angel's heart jumped even though it was impossible as he heard Buffy's hello. It was so good to hear her for the first time in so long.  
  
"Hello, Buffy it's me!" he replied smiling on the inside before remembering the point of calling.  
  
A pause came from the other end of the line then Buffy eventually answered. "You wanted to talk?" she asked trying to hide her unbelievable emotions.  
  
The rest of the group who had once filled the office now waited out in the lounge of Hyperion. They did not want to interfere the first Buffy/Angel talk in a long while.  
  
Andre looked at the door of the office. "So can this Buffy girl really help us find Bowe? What is she? Some kind of demon or something?" he questioned not exactly sure what to expect.  
  
Cordy looked at the boy like he was a total idiot then answered his question, "She's a slayer and she's really good with weird situations like this. You could pretty much say coming back to life is an art of hers."  
  
The boy jumped as soon as he heard the word slayer. "No way! She won't help us! Every single one of those stuck-up slayers hates us! And all because of that stupid prophecy!" he announced just before Angel came out of the office.  
  
"She won't help! She said it had something to do with the Sacred Children being Evil-Little-Future-Rulers… Whatever that means." He said totally confused and gawking at how angry Buffy had seemed.  
  
"Told you so…" Andre said turning away. "Well I'm off to St. James, she'll probably be there for a few more hours." he announced as he headed for the door.  
  
Cordy ran over in front of the boy. "Oh no you don't! What do you mean prophecy?" she demanded.  
  
"Lorne can fill you all in I have to go!" he answered starting to walk around her.  
  
But Cordy wasn't going to just let him go so she walked right back in front of him.  
  
"Let him go." Lorne's voice now broke the tension of these two. "I will explain it all. Just let him go find her and there's a lesser chance that it'll come true."  
  
Andre walked around Cordy who was now totally frozen in time. What was going on here? Lorne was protecting this guy from her, but why?  
  
Lorne looked at Cordy who was still in shock. "Cordy that is exactly the kind of actions that got the last 27 risen ones killed. They got confused and frustrated and they did stupid things like challenging forces that were way more powerful than them." Cordy turned around to look into Lorne's now serious red eyes. "I promise you if you just let him go his way and don't walk on his path he will make sure that that prophecy he mentioned will never become a reality."  
  
"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Angel asked now even more confused.  
  
Lorne looked over to Angel. "Well 100s of years ago a prophecy appeared that one day children would start falling into hell out of no where. 4 children. Each of the children supposedly had great powers that came together to become an unstoppable force. Now that was only the first prophecy. Then came the second one. The prophecy that stated that when The Master, The First… The Senior Partners, you know all the big guys in the down low died the 4 sacred ones would jump in and take over. Nothing that big because trust me those kids are anything but evil." He started to chuckle slightly, "Actually they're kind of too dopey and teenager like to actually do harm. At least not on purpose."  
  
Angel looked at the door then back at Lorne as his face turned to disbelief. "You just let the next ruler of Hell walk away from us?!" he asked now totally lost in his anger, confusion and pretty much any emotion available in that kind of situation.  
  
"Hey, hey in case you don't remember there is still one more evil force on that list that doesn't seem to be going away any time soon. We have lots of time to figure out how dangerous these kids are." Lorne responded in a light tone.  
  
LA, California – St. James Cemetery – 2007  
  
Andre set himself back on the ground. Thank you psychic skills! He said as he smiled to himself. He'd been able to levitate himself there high enough above the city that no one could see from the ground and low enough that no one in the air could either. The soil was moist under his feet and the dark night wrapped around him tightly but even darkness was better then having to listen to screams in a world of rocky ground and caves.  
  
He'd listened to it for the 6 years that had seemed like an eternity. From when he was about two and ended up getting pulled into the warp of Hell. Flashbacks washed through his brain as he remembered what he'd seen that day 8 years before. He was only 2 years old and being raised by a 19-year-old Wicca girl. She had taken him in, despite the bad energy she felt coming off of him. She used to take him around in her arms to a group of old ladies who did some odd ritual every time they came around. It was cool like tonight when the girl had picked him up off of the floor where he'd been sleeping; slipped his arms into a small jacket she'd bought for him and rushed outside with him in her arms. He remembered that she had been holding onto to him tighter that night then ever before.  
  
When she finally stopped running all he remembered seeing was a big headed, green skinned man who was holding little girl with shoulder length blue hair. The green man yelled something that Andre could not understand then a big pool of swirling lights had opened up. From that point on he couldn't remember anything of his life on Earth.  
  
The ground started to rumble. It had started, the second rising. Andre rose himself off the ground and pushed up until he could see the entire cemetery. And on the opposite side of the cemetery a light beamed so bright that anything or anyone within a ten-foot radius could not be seen.  
  
The light faded and below him Andre could see a man dressed up in a sharp brown business shirt and dress pants of a slightly darker brown. Fear appeared in the man's eyes as he tried to lift himself off the ground. A girl with pale navy blue hair stood in front of him gleaming a confident smile.  
  
Andre floated down gently.  
  
"He used to be a member of the Watchers Inc. They say he's unique… like that fellow, Giles. Faith's watcher. Never liked that girl." Bowe said dryly as soon as Andre was in hearing range.  
  
Andre looked at her with questioning eyes. "Don't you think it's dangerous to get between a slayer and her watcher?"  
  
"Ex-watcher. He died, remember?" she answered as she watched the man walk away as fast as he possibly could. "Plus they didn't even like each other that much." She added as the man ran around the corner.  
  
"Even more reasoning for not causing that kind of trouble. The slayer will be pissed that you rose up their dead watcher. Who they didn't like."


	3. Confusion

Thankyou for your review jace777. Now here is my next installment of Angel Reborn.A few more twists and turns for the gang.

* * *

LA, California – Hyperion Hotel – 2007

Everyone stayed silent for a while. This was all very confusing to them and it had caused them all much stress to look back on the past. Cordy looked at the clock, it was a few minutes past 1 AM. The whole room was in silence except for the white noise of the clock.

"So I'm going to die?" Cordy asked lightly because the question had been gnawing at her the whole time.

Everyone looked at her in confusion. Then Lorne clued in to what she was talking about.

"Well hopefully not Cordy, it's just that… 99 of them did. But I doubt that you'll die. Andre will avoid helping us at all costs." He explained.

"What? Why would he avoid helping us?" Spike asked in utter confusion.

Lorne moved his eyes from Cordy to Spike. "Well you see there was this one little teeny weenie curse that came with the Sacred Children. You see, they can't help people. If they do, even with the slightest favour, that person will be cursed for the rest of their life and often die." He filled in. "Trust me, I know. I was one of the few people who got my curse erased."

"You had a curse?" Angel asked now totally connected to the conversation.

"Oh yeah! And all he did was carry in some boxes for me." Lorne said as he breached into storytelling mode, "I met him in a back alley behind the Caritas when him and some acquaintances of his used to loiter there constantly. I told them to get or I'd put them to work. Now I was only trying to run a good business and make sure my club didn't look like a drop in centre with ratty kids nearby. But while the other two disappeared around a corner into another alley this kid stayed and stared at me confused." Lorne stood up from where he sat on the steps leading up out of the Lobby of the Hyperion. "Like, this gawky 11-year-old was seriously into the idea of working for me and after he wouldn't leave, I eventually put him to work.

"I didn't think much of it at the time. But later that night a full out fight happened in the club. Thousands of dollars of damage was caused and that wasn't where it ended." He paused for a strong breath then started to explain some more, "Well, I thought it must have just been some major bad karma. Then the next day I suddenly heard a young voice yelling into my club, ' Mr. Green Man! Mr. Green Man!'. I headed toward the voice and there was the kid in the grips of my bouncer. I told Denny, my bouncer of the time, to ease off and I let the kid in. We exchanged names because I really didn't like the idea of being called Mr. Green Man and the kid suddenly started saying how sorry he was.

"Now this is the part where I got confused. I had no idea what he was talking about. Then he explained the whole curse thing. I was totally losing it now, knowing that I was cursed and all, then he pulled this little bottle out of his pocket and said 'If you take this at midnight tonight you'll be okay, but whatever you do, don't let me help you again because it only works once! And don't lose it because it took me forever to get my hands on that little bottle.' I of course took the bottle and followed his directions, avoiding all possible dangers or threats I could until the time and the next mourning I was back to normal.

"I kept talking to the kid for a year or so, learned all about his past and the prophecy, learned about the four other Sacred Children and even met the one for the second time in my life and the most remarkable thing I learned about the kid was his love of singing! Then he disappeared for a few years." he finished as he sat back down and rested his vocal cords from an explanation that had been longer and more tiring than any song he'd ever sang.  
LA, California – St. James Cemetery – 2007

"You don't care do you?" Andre asked not really expecting her to answer, "You don't care if the slayer gets mad, because you know she can't hurt you. You want her to try, so you can hurt her." Pity filled his eyes and he turned away. "Why are you like this? You used to care what happened to the people in this dimension and every dimension. What happened to you?" he pleaded.

Bowe looked over at him. He just didn't understand. But he would, someday. "I'm like this because I was born to be. I'm like this because I can be." She answered. "Why don't you follow your calling? We are not supposed to save these people. We are supposed to kill them. We are MADE to kill them! You may not be able to accept it, but I can!" she raised her voice as she explained to him the logical answer which she had convinced herself was true.

"You… you are not her. She would never believe that." He muttered in disgust.

She was smiling once again, "You're wrong. She does believe that. And you know why?" she questioned him. "Because I have seen the wonders of evil. I have seen how my powers grow every time I give myself over to that darkness. I'm losing control, and I like it! Because I know that when I lose control, they can't touch me!" she said looking down at the ground in the same way Andre was. "Now go! I don't need you! I don't need your protection!" she barked angrily.

It hurt Andre to see his once kind and gentle friend wrapped up in the depths of evil that she was warping into. She was not in her right mind and she was falling farther and farther away from the sane world. Wherever they had sent her, it had done something to her mind. It was time for him to figure out what had happened.

LA, California – 2007

Wesley gripped his chest. Everything hurt. He was scared and all his nerves were pushed to full power. His heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest. He grabbed onto a fire hydrant and kneeled down on the cold cement of the sidewalk. He leaned against the yellow metal. His breathing was hard and un-even as he tried to rest.

His mind was going a mile a minute. What had happened? How was he here? How was he alive? Everything was so confusing, and he was totally lost. He looked around. No one was there. He felt alone and scared.

Lifting himself off the ground he pushed his body to the limit and started walking again. Everything was a blur. His whole life was a blur of fast moving images to him and he couldn't think straight. He contemplated exactly what he could make clear in his mind.


	4. Anger

Yes it came quick because the last chapter actually came late and i had this one ready. to answer Beth, well you'll just have to wait and see won't you? well enjoy and buh bye!

* * *

LA, California – Hyperion Hotel – 2007

The clock ticked gently to show 3 AM. They had all been stuck on the story.

"Wait! You said you met another one of the Sacred Children for the second time in your life." Spike concluded after a long period of groaning and pacing and groaning again.

"Well they were only about 3 years old and she showed up in Pylea. Bowe that is, Bowe showed up in Pylea. She was little, and mischievous like you wouldn't believe. She wandered into my family's house and when my mom approached her, she blew a huge whole in the floor. The kid was mischievous, but at the same time she seemed to be scared of everything. I of course was the one picked to go get her next. But unlike my mom she didn't seem to be threatened by me. It seemed as though the kid could sense my fear of getting blown up like the floor." He leaned over and pulled up his left pant leg. On his shin a little symbol about the size of a quarter appeared. None of them had ever seen it before or at least not paid any attention to it. "When I picked her up mom told me to take her to the market and sell her for a good price. When I reached the market I put her on the ground and she immediately ran back and grabbed onto my leg. Now you could tell she had the mind of a three year old at the time because there was de finitely no super brain action when she sat down on my foot and rapped her legs and arms around my leg like a koala grasping onto a tree for a nap."

"I sat there for a few hours playing with her and yelling out that I was selling her, but whenever someone came up to look at her she curled her head into the space between my leg and her chest. And trust me that just don't appeal to the people of Pylea because they believe that someone is weak if they cower. Plus the kid couldn't lift a thing, she was smaller than the boxes the people were carrying." He laughed.

"That still doesn't explain how you got that." Angel said motioning toward the mark on his leg.

"I'm getting to that. Well, as I sat there and the kid started bawling. Like totally crying her eyes out. This caught the attention of a pair of brown-cloaked people. They looked up towards the crying then their eyes fell upon the kid and suddenly they were racing towards us. Their hood flew off and they were both humanoid demons with weird marking on their faces. They came towards us and the female one with dark brown hair and this red symbol that went across the bridge of her nose scooped her up off my leg and into her arms. But as she was pulling the little one off me her hands started glowing and my leg started to sting. Of course I didn't pay much attention to it then because I was more interested in the humongous blue portal that was rising up out of nowhere. They jumped in and it sealed again. And that was the last I saw of her for the next 4 years." He concluded with a smile on his face.

"Really?" Cordy said staring at Lorne totally enthused in the story.

Lorne nodded, then the main doors of the Hyperion swung open and a beat up Wesley walked in.

LA, California – St. James Cemetery – 2007

Andre walked away silently then as soon as he was around the other side of the funeral building of the cemetery he whispered softly, "Rilt! Rilt! Show yourself to me."

A black 15-year-old showed up his green face showing brightly against the dark skin it laid on. "What do you want Andre?" he asked annoyed that Andre was distracting him from the duty he was given.

"What did they do to her?" Andre said nicely.

A smirk lifted from Rilt's green lips or his brown lips because now he was changing back to his human face. "Why should I tell you?" he said evilly.

Andre moved toward him grabbing his neck. Pushing him up off the ground and against the wall he said in the same nice tone, "Because I asked."

"Okay, okay!" he squealed as he tried to pry Andre's hand off his neck. Andre rested him down on his feet again and Rilt said in a light tone, "Don't worry about her. The Prophecy Father just released some more of her power. She can take it." He disappeared again and added, "One way or another."

"Don't you disappear on me! I wasn't finished talking to you!" Andre commanded but all he heard in response was a disgusting evil laugh and the scatter of feet as he climbed up something on all fours.

LA, California – Hyperion Hotel – 2007 "Wes!" Cordy screamed as she ran over to the limp body that had just entered the Hyperion. "They told me you died! Then again, so did I." She said excitedly.

"Wes!" Angel said rushing over to his old friend and once enemy's side. "What happened?" he asked picking Wesley up and pulling him from the floor onto a couch.

Wes tried to speak but choked on his words as blood soaked his shirt and his cold body fell limp as he tried to hold on to the bit of life he had left.

"Spike, go grabbed a towel from the office!" Angel yelled placing his hands on Wes' stomach in an attempt to help him.

Spike raced into the office grabbed the first towel he saw and ran back out and over to Wesley. Handing the towel to Angel he looked from Angel to Wesley to Cordy. All of them were trying to help but Wesley just kept slipping away. Spike pushed Cordy out of the way and kneeled down on the floor near Wesley's head.

"You think you can come back and just die on us, chap?" Spike said to Wesley as his eyes started to close. Spike slapped him. "Well I'll tell you one thing. If you believe that, you have another thing coming." He said at the slowly fading Wesley. "Well mate, I don't know bout you but if I came into Angel's place alive after being dead 4 years I would be in pretty big shit if I just died." He said trying to keep Wes interested in the conversation as best he could.

Cordy and Angel clued in and Cordy went to the office and grabbed some long white bandage to wrap Wes in. As Angel and Cordy worked together to fix Wes up Spike kept with his conversation.

Wes started to slip again and Spike slapped him a second time. "Now, now! You can't just go off into your own world and do that! Because you know if you do I'll get upset and my moods might change like this!" Spike said as his face morphed into vamp form and back.

The transformation jolted Wesley's nerves and he started to feel his body stabilize again. He looked down at his stomach that seemed almost numb now. Angel and Cordy were wrapping him tightly in bandages as blood burst through. With a view of the blood suddenly Wesley could feel almost every blood cell in his body as they all rushed around. This feeling just gave him more awake and alive feeling. He breathed deeply then pushed everyone away.

Slowly he pulled himself up off the couch and in a confused voice he said, "What is happening to me?"

Cordy smiled lightly but didn't answer right away.


	5. Old Friends

Well here's the next chapter. i can't wait to hear what you guys this. now get ready to see some old friends.

* * *

LA, California – 2007 Andre walked silently along the street hanging his head down in defeat. He'd feared that one day it wouldn't be Bowe and Andre again and now it wasn't. Now they were two different whatever it was they were. Andre kicked at the ground scratching the end of his show on the pavement. He hated being alone in the city. He hated being alone anywhere.

He turned the corner and looked around. He recognized the street. Then he figured out why in the center of the street sat a dirty building that looked like it had been closed for a long time. Well it had been. For quite a few years actually. It was the place that Bowe and him had lived in when they'd gone back to the human dimension for the first time since they were toddlers.

He moved toward the building and touched the door lightly. It was a strong wooden door with metal plates on it to keep people out. The metal was cold but it felt good to just touch again in so long.

His mind flashed back to a day back when they were just 10-years-old, or at least they appeared that old. After so much moving throughout dimensions they didn't appear the proper age. A small video started to play in his head as he remembered a cold night when he came in after a visit to the Hell dimension. Bowe had been sitting in the corner of the room on an old couch that had been left there. She'd been so innocent and sweet back then. As soon as he'd entered the room she smiled and said hello.

Andre shook his head trying to stop himself from feeling upset and sad. He banged his hand against the door as hard as he could and the wood split underneath his fist. He pulled back slightly then quickly pulled all the wood and metal back in to the places they had just been.

He eased his powers through the lock of the door and they slid right through each other. The lock unlatched with a tiny click. Turning the knob the door unleashed and he quietly walked in. he didn't know why but he felt as though if he made too much noise then everything before him would shatter and he'd find that it was all just a dream he had had while sleeping in the Hell dimension.

The couch that he had seen just a few minutes before in his memory still sat there. He walked up to it. A faded pop stain, a smell of musty cigars from Billy The Goat, the guy who used to own the place, and an old kind of moldy hotdog foil appeared on the couch. Everything was covered in dust and it smelt like something had died in there but it still felt like home.

"I Never thought I'd see you here again." A voice said hauntingly from behind him.

Andre spun around to see a short man in a yellow shirt with a skinny cigar sticking out of the side of his mouth.  
LA, California – Hyperion Hotel – 2007

"So I really am alive again?" Wes asked after Angel had finished explaining everything the best he could.

"Well, it seems to work out that way." Lorne said, sitting on the stairs across the room.

"So, if this girl can bring back Wes and me then she could bring back almost any dead person, right?" Cordy said after a long period of thinking.

Lorne shook his head, "Well, yes but that's not what she does. Her calling is to bring up three people every Earth year. But not just anyone, people who can help, people who can make a difference."

Cordy thought about this then concluded, "But that means someone else was raised, or at least is going to be raised."

"You're right," Spike said in a knowing tone. "But who?" he then questioned.

They all thought about it hard. Who? Who would she bring back?

LA, California – 2007

"You know you were always the one I was most curious about. Always the one who seemed different." The man in the yellow shirt said as he waddled up, one hand holding on to his suspenders, the other rested near his waste. "I saw what you did to my door. Thanks for fixing it. You know not many people like this place. They say it smell of the un-human. I guess they aren't that far off. Right Andy?" he said in an all-knowing voice as he brought his right hand up and pulled the cigar out of his mouth. He blew a few puffs of smoke then grinned mysteriously like he new something Andre didn't.

"It's Andre and sorry for breaking the door. I'll be going now. Good to see you Billy." Andre said turning around to leave.

As Andre reached the door he heard a light chuckle then the sound of feet shuffling against old tile flooring. A light shoulder rested on his shoulder and he felt Billy's breathing on his neck.

"I don't think so kid." He said in an un-friendly tone. "I'm not going to let you off that easy. You should know after all that time living in my buildings you should have learned that Billy the Goat don't let anyone get away that easy." He said glaring at the back of Andre's pale neck. "You know, the last time I tried to help your friend, it suddenly got so cold I couldn't breath." He informed turning Andre around to face him. "But you wouldn't do that to me. Would you? Would you do that to your good friend Billy?" he asked in a somewhat pitiful yet strong voice.

Andre turned his head away. "I have to go."

Billy nodded, "Fine then. Go. But I don't want to see you again in my life. Or even my death for that matter." He said in a proud tone as he let Andre walk out the door once again into the cold night.

LA, California - Willow and Kennedy's Apartment - 2007

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"I'll get it." Kennedy yells from the kitchen as she goes to reach for the phone on the wall. "Hello?"

"Hi, Kennedy! Is Willow there?" Spike's voice said quickly over the phone.

"Um, yea, one sec." Kennedy said as she headed into the living room. Holding the phone out to Willow she said in a surprised tone, "I think it's Spike."

Willow took the phone from Kennedy and said slowly, "Hello?"

"Aw. Great you're there! We have a minor little thing happening over here at the Hyperion, so I was wondering if you could be a doll and come over. Like now." He said trying to sound as normal as possible as he stared at Wes and Cordy talk with Angel and Lorne for the first time in 4 years.

Willow thought about it for a moment, "Um… one second Spike." She said in a confused shaky voice. She pulled the phone from her ear and looked at Kennedy who was sitting on the couch above Willow now. "He wants me to go over. So, I guess it must be pretty important."

Kennedy nodded then said in a light tone, "then I guess you should get going."

Willow put the phone back to her ear then said confidently, "What should I bring?"

"Just the regular stuff, mostly just yourself." He said still not filling her in on what was going on.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." Willow said smiling slightly.

Click.

Willow looked up at Kennedy, "Well, we better get going." She grinned, "It's about time I was needed again."

"But I thought Spike wanted you. Not us." Kennedy said in an informing tone.

"Well, Spike is just going to have to deal with disappointment, isn't he?" Willow said as she stood up grabbed her bag and coat and went to the door to leave. Kennedy didn't move. "Hurry up. Spike must have been pretty desperate if he phoned me, so we should hurry."

Kennedy got up and grabbed her jacket and the two of them headed out the door to go to the Hyperion.

LA, California – 2007

Andre ran slightly as rain started to pour down. Andre covered his head as he ran down the road. He knew he could fly but he didn't want to. He turned corner after corner until he saw the building he'd entered and left earlier that night, the Hyperion Hotel.

He ran over to it and stood just out of view of the doors under some trees and stared at the building wishing that he new what to do now.

Suddenly the sound of feet and female voices echoed off of the buildings around him and within a few seconds a woman's voice asked in a helpful, "Are you okay boy?"

Andre turned around to see two women standing behind him. One had dark brown hair and the other had fiery red hair. He smiled to assure them everything was okay and said in a calm tone, "Yes, just trying to wait out the rain."

"You could come inside with us." The other one with red hair said happily. "It's not good for you to be standing out here all wet. I'm sure someone inside would have some dry clothes for you." She smiled kindly.

Andre nodded and followed them into the building.

"So what you doing out at 3:30 in the mourning anyway?" the brown haired one questioned, suspicion filling every word.

Andre thought about it but they were already inside before he answered.

LA, California – Hyperion Hotel – 2007

"We're here." Willow proclaimed as she and Kennedy entered with the boy they'd just met.

Kennedy nodded toward Andre, "And we brought a guest."

Lorne looked up at the soaked Andre, "Andre! What happened?"

"Ugh… why can't the demon kids just disappear and not come back?" Cordelia said in an annoyed tone.

Angel and Spike looked at Andre, then at Lorne totally confused.

Andre looked down at the ground. "I need a place to stay." He admitted then added with a smile, "And some dry clothes."

Everyone nodded then Angel stood up and said, "I'll get you some clothes."

Lorne shook his head then stood up, "No, I'll get his some Angel. I think he might fit mine better considering I'm a bit smaller than you."

Angel nodded and Andre followed Lorne up to his room.

"Okay, I'm confused. You know the kid?" Kennedy declared.

Cordy rolled her eyes, "We've met."

Willow looked at Cordelia then clued in and looked at Wes, "Wait a second!" she yelled, "You're dead!"

LA, California – Lorne's Room Hyperion Hotel – 2007

"So what happened?" Lorne asked as he walked into the room.

"She was losing control." Andre answered as he came in and sat down on the neatly made bed in the corner of the room. "They did something to her. The last time she was sent back. They did something." He said anger starting to fill his voice.

"Here." Lorne said handing him a whole new outfit. "What did they do?"

Andre took it from his hands and motioned Lorne to turn around. "Thanks."

Lorne turned around and Andre pulled down his pants and pulling up the red pants that Lorne had given him. "That's the thing, I don't know. All I know is that whatever they did it made her let out her dark side, her dangerous side." He said buttoning up the black shirt then pulling on the red jacket of the suit. "You can turn around now." He said and Lorne followed.

Lorne nodded and with a big grin said, "Styling!"

Andre spun around and stopped to pose for Lorne. "Totally." He said looking in the wall mirror that Lorne had hung up beside them. The two of them laughed and smiled like the old friends they were.


	6. Lives and Looks

Introducing my next chapter!I hope you like it!This was hard to write actuallybecauseI kind of got writers block.But it's done now and i've started working on the next one.

* * *

LA, California – Hyperion Hotel – 2007

"So, he's one of the next rulers of hell?" Kennedy said in an unconvinced tone. Everyone nodded. "Whoa. I would have never guessed that."

"Yea. Well it's true and his good buddy raised me up so I could die again." Cordy said in an annoyed tone.

Lorne came down the stairs Andre in tow. The new suit shined brightly as he walked down the stairs with a new satisfied face. It was long and baggy on him but it suited his determined, sophisticated look nonetheless.

"Wow." Willow said as the flashy looking teenager walked down the steps. "Is that the same kid?" she joked.

Spike chuckled. "What are we some big happy family again? Are we planning just go on like they were never dead? Do we really know we can trust these kids? Will someone please help me out here! Will someone at least act a bit logical! Cause heaven knows I'm not very good at that part." He stated loudly.

Cleveland, Ohio – Old Marvin Apartments - 2007

The phone rang in Faith's ear as she waited for an answer. Her heart pumped loudly. Most things couldn't shake her but the overflowing amount of demons made her feel small and outnumbered.

Her mind raced back to the face of the blond haired man. He had been yelling out orders to find someone. Faith would have sworn it was Satan himself if she'd gotten a glimpse of horns. But she hadn't. All she saw was an angry blond haired man wearing a white and red suit and top hat.

"Hello?" an answer finally came. Kennedy.

"Kennedy? What are you doing answering Angel's phone?" Faith asked confused.

Kennedy hesitated then replied, "He's kind of busy at the moment."

"Oh, well I need to talk to him. Like now! It's important." Faith demanded.

"Um… one second." Kennedy replied.

Faith listened intently. She heard some mumbling and some shouting but still Angel did not answer her call. She sat down on her bed lightly and started to organize all her options in her head. She was not one to think ahead but whatever she had seen seemed almost scarier then the apocalypse. Something about that man freaked her out.

"Faith?" Angel finally answered.

"Angel! Is that you?" Faith asked to make sure she wasn't just hearing things.

Angel hesitated by the way Faith had said it. It was like she didn't believe it could actually be him. "Yes Faith, it's me. What's up?" he responded trying to sound like he hadn't noticed.

"Something's going on here. Something bad. Angel I think we may need to gather the old troops." Faith said upset that she had had to make this call but he voice stiffened, "I think it may be an apocalypse."

Angel thought about it then said, "What about the slayers? You must have tons there. We kind of have some stuff of our own to deal with."

Faith stiffened more, "No, they're not trained for this kind of evil."

Hell Dimension – 2007

The man stroked his blond hair with his clean-cut, perfect hands. For a demon his human features were almost more perfect than a real human. A woman looked down at him from her position on top of a small cliff of rock. A baby in her arms squealed as it tried to wiggle it's way out of the grips of the woman's grip. The woman put it down on the hard rock then sat down beside it. Her black blouse hung off her beautifully as she sat watching the small blond haired baby crawl around the rocky terrain.

"How's she doing?" the man asked looking at the little girl.

The woman looked at the man again then back at the boy, "She's doing good. She's strong like her father." She looked back up at the man, "Did you find them Caplo?"

He sat down on a rock, "No, I'm afraid that the Sacred Children are taking their time getting to Cleveland. But don't worry I'll get them back."

"You bet to Hell you will!" A deep voice came from behind them. They both turned around to see and old frail black man with red patterns all over his body. "We will not lose them. We owe that to Hell. They have waited long enough in these dark caverns."

Caplo stood up tall, "Yes Sir, I will Baross. We have sacrificed a lot. We can not lose now." He went over to the child on the rock. Kissed her on the forehead then in a light voice said, "You are a princess Majen. Don't forget that." Then he moved towards the woman, took her hand an kissed it gently, "And you are a queen, Ferius." Then he disappeared into the rock.

"Keep that child safe Ferius. We'll need her when they come back. She may be our last hope." Baross said before disappearing through the rock after Caplo.

LA, California – Hyperion Hotel – 2007

"Faith says she saw some kind of Apocalypse. But she doesn't know anything more." Angel reported to the rest of the group. "She says it looked strong. She's going to call Buffy."

"An apocalypse? Another one? Man do these baddies ever give up?" Kennedy stated from her place on the circular couch in the center of the room.

Willow sighed. "Apocalypse's happen on a regular basis for the Scoobies and Angel Investigations. It's not surprising that one is happening in Cleveland where there's another Hellmouth. It's just something must have been seriously wrong if she believes that the hundred or so slayers she's got there can't handle it."

Everyone started discussing the situation at once as Andre watched in thoughtful silence.

"I can help." He blurted.

Everyone froze. They looked at him as though he was crazy. They were completely dumbfounded.

Then Spike perked up and with a cheeky smile said, "Of course you can kid. As soon as you grow out of this next ruler of Hell stage."

"Spike!" Willow said angered at the rudeness. "He's just a kid, go pick on someone your own age!"

"Okay. Angel boy! How are the clouds going these days?" Spike kidded.

Angel smiled and lightly shoved his blond haired friend. Things were finally starting to look good for the group even if they had just been informed of an apocalypse.


	7. A Message

Well, this is the final chapte of this episode. it's been done for a while but i forgot to post it. I started on the second ep but i don't know if i'm going to post it. Happy Reading! lol

* * *

LA, California – St. James Cemetery – 2007

Bowe stood solemnly in front of the third gravestone. The ground had now become unsettled and disturbed by the girl who had scrambled away from it. 'Winifred Burkle - Amazing Friend – Wonderful Co-worker – Seer of All Things Good - Will be missed greatly' the stone read. Each letter traced in gold paint. The cemetery was quiet except for the light sound of moving leaves in the distance. The sound neared her but still stayed quiet. Bowe stood still and waited. Her eyes and ears traced the sound behind her back as she stayed totally still readying herself to attack. The feet scuttled quickly and as soon as the being was within five feet she wiped around and blew a huge explosion in the ground.

"What in the name of Hell was that for?" the green faced creature said as it made it's self visible before her. He leaned back looking at the hole and grinned in an almost shocked fashion. "Wow. You're stronger." He laughed lightly, "And your aim is definitely better."

"Rilt? What are you doing here? Why are you following me?" Bowe said strongly.

"They wanted me to watch over you. Make sure that you don't get your priorities mixed up." He filled in, his prankster face now turning more serious but still with a mocking smirk.

Bowe frowned. "They didn't think I'd stay loyal. That's kind of insulting, if you know what I mean. Well, then I guess I better let them have what they expect. I heard they're setting up camp in Cleveland. Waiting for us, I guess. It's about time Andre and I were on the same team again."

"Bowe? What are you going to do?" Rilt demanded but Bowe just smiled to herself. "Don't do something stupid Bowe." Suddenly scorching heat ripped through Rilt's body. He ripped at the collar of his shirt and eventually just pulled of his sweatshirt all together. His body roasted in pain.

"Getting a little hot? You really shouldn't wear that many layers. You could over heat." She mocked. "Rilt, do me a favor and give them this message: 'We're coming'. I'm sure they'll be delighted." Bowe said before walking off into the night.

The heat died down in Rilt's body as she left. He hated when she did that. "I wonder what kind of inner damage she did to me this time." He said to himself as he started to walk.


End file.
